Double Or Nothing
by nicoltyler
Summary: Starsky has lost another bet, and Huggy gives him another chance...


Double or Nothing….

Note: Thanks M'mac for the jumping off point and the permission to jump.

* * *

"C'mon Hug, you won the bet."

"That may be my curly haired friend, but you agreed to the double or nothing bet. If you renege, I win the double."

Starsky moaned and leaned forward onto the bar that spanned one side of The Pits. The black informer was right; he had already pretty much failed every bit of the original bet. Starsky sighed as he looked over his shoulder at his partner, Detective. Ken Hutchinson, who had just entered the bar. He wasn't one to give up so easily on bets, but this one double or nothing idea, he wasn't looking forward to and considered this once cutting his losses.

Taking a deep breath, Starsky pushed himself off the bar "All right Hug I'll do it, but just for the record I don't want to." He finished emphasizing his point by slapping the bar surface at his friend's smirk.

Huggy's smirk turned to an all out grin when the dark haired detective grumbled something about playing dirty as Starsky leaned his back against the bar waiting for the blond haired detective to join them.

The bar was over crowded even for a Friday night and Starsky half guessed it was because of this wager. "_Huggy wouldn't do that to him though right? Yeah right" _he thought smirking to himself. "_This was the same guy who fixed mice races and weighted darts."_

No he wouldn't be surprised if the man had sold tickets even. Shaking his head Starsky took another drink from his beer and watched his partner make his way through the crowd. Their eyes met and Hutch smiled, Starsky returned the smile as the saying "like a lamb being led to slaughter" filtered through his mind along with a dozen other thoughts.

How would Hutch react... how would he himself react? Hutch and he were close, closer than friends even. Would even say he loved the guy, not in a sexual way though, they were simply not wired that way. No it was the love that said they would do anything for the each other. And in fact had done many things for each other and many things together, but this wasn't one of them.

The feeling of his beer leaving his hand brought Starsky out of his thoughts and he turned as Hutch finished the last remnant of the drink.

"Hey That was mine you know"

"Yeah I know" Hutched winked with a grin, motioning Huggy for two more beers, before scanning the crowd "Sure is crowded in here tonight" He noted leaning close to Starsky so he could be heard. Starsky jumped at the sudden closeness and the feel of his partner's breath on the back of his neck.

The movement wasn't missed by Hutch, who asked if he was ok.

"Yeah" Starsky squeaked out clearing his throat "I'm fine" he finished and was happy for the distraction when huggy brought their drinks. Which Starsky eagerly received taking a large gulp from the frosty mug. Hutch shrugged the brunet's bazaar manner off, as his attention was already drawn to a blond long legged beauty sitting next to him.

Starsky was ready to call the whole wager off when Huggy started to conveniently count the prize money in front of him.

Sighing, Starsky just decided to go for it. And tapped Hutch on the shoulder "Hey Hutch"

Hutch turned around and before the big blond could respond, Starsky placed his hands on the man's face and pulled him close, kissing Hutch firmly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, but still, those few seconds seemed like an eternity for the two men.

All activity and noise in the crowded bar ceased as everyone wondered what would happen next as the two men looked at each other. After the initial shock wore off the noise level rose once again as everyone went back to whatever they were doing. Starsky taking advantage of Hutch's shock, stated he needed some fresh air and would be right back turned quickly picked up the money Huggy was counting, and stepped outside leaving a very shocked Hutch who just stood there in unbelief that Starsky had just _kissed _him.

"I c..can't believe he just did that" Hutch stuttered picking up his own beer finishing it off in one drink then stared in the direction his partner fled.

"You better believe it my blond brother" Huggy said leaning against the edge of the bar. "And I believe you owe me something."

"Huh?" Hutch blinked shaking his head and turning to his friend "what was that?" he asked still in a daze.

"I believe the arrangements were that if the curly one went through with the wager I would be getting a visit from _one_ Ulysses S Grant." The slim bartender stated holding his hand out palm up "That is unless you want to go double or nothing" He finished with a smile.


End file.
